


Oxygen

by MizDirected



Category: Mass Effect Trilogy
Genre: F/M, One hundred word drabbles
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-07
Updated: 2017-07-07
Packaged: 2018-11-29 01:58:47
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11430792
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MizDirected/pseuds/MizDirected
Summary: How will he remember to breathe?For those three special ladies who have me writing again!  Thank you.  (The angst is no reflection on my love.  :D )





	Oxygen

**Author's Note:**

  * For [joufancyhuh](https://archiveofourown.org/users/joufancyhuh/gifts), [YourLocalPriestess](https://archiveofourown.org/users/YourLocalPriestess/gifts), [mitisvenatrix](https://archiveofourown.org/users/mitisvenatrix/gifts).



Three things keep Garrus breathing.  The scent of his baby’s silken, copper hair at night; his eldest’s dimples when she beams up at him, breathless from playing; and the adoring light in Shepard’s eyes, its singular, constant sparkle telling him that he’s her oxygen too.  That last … spirits … some days it proves all that draws air into his lungs.

 

Turning his back on the door that once welcomed him, he can’t remember what enticed him to take the first step down the selfish path to regret.  He glances back at the shadow crossing the window and takes one last breath.


End file.
